hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Native America
---- Ayiana is a fanmade character for Hetalia: ' 'Relationships 'Alfred F. Jones (America)' Ayiana always encouraged Alfred to be the best he can be and to always protect his loved ones, which might explain his whole 'I'm the hero!' attitude. When Native Americans were being driven from their homes Alfred and Ayiana didn't have much contact as it was a very awkward time for them, they now see more of each other and Alfred has now taken it upon himself to 'protect his ma'. 'Matthew Williams (Canada)' Ayiana was more gentle with Matthew than she was with Alfred, she told him to be kind and gentle and to never doubt himself. However, since not many people can recognise Matthew it makes Ayiana more than a little annoyed. She has often yelled at Ivan when he sits on Matthew, not caring about what Ivan may do to her. Matthew appreciates what Ayiana does for him and he can be described as a 'mama's boy'. 'Arthur Kirkland (England)' When Arthur came along Ayiana didn't want to let him control Alfred and Matthew, but in the end she reluctantly gave in because she thought it would be for the best for Alfred and Matthew. Ayiana is still protective of her 'sons' and has often warned Arthur about 'treating them well'. Mariia Kanoku (Kiribati) Ayiana knew she liked Mariia at first glance, she often jokes that she is kind of like a younger her, which makes her faint, and Ayiana feels terrible immediately. She helps Mariia with her Native American, even when she fails, she never gives up on Mariia, and Mariia doesn't give up on learning it, even though she fails at it a lot, which is one of the things she likes about her. 'Francis Bonnefoy (France)' Ayiana could tell that Francis was a little perverted and so she didn't decide to hand Matthew over to him. However, when Matthew started showing a liking towards Francis, Ayiana let Francis albeit highly reluctantly, care for Matthew. When Francis lost Matthew to Arthur, Ayiana comforted him as he was very upset. 'Pets' 'Elu' Elu is Ayiana's pet bald eagle. Elu is a close confidant of Ayiana and he, along with Takoda, would care for Alfred and Matthew when Ayiana was busy with other affairs. It is possible it is because of Elu that Alfred is so fond of eagles. 'Takoda' Takoda is Ayiana's pet grizzly bear. Takoda took a special liking to Matthew and it is probably because of him that Matthew has a pet bear, albeit a polar bear. Takoda is very childish and true to his name he is very friendly and he loves getting to know new people. = 'Trivia' *Here are the name meanings for all of Ayiana's pets, Elu; 'full of grace', Takoda; 'friend to all' *All of Ayiana's pets can talk. *The reason why Ayiana doesn't have a birthday is because the day the Native American's arrived and lived in America is unknown. *It is currently unknown why Ayiana hasn't disappeared like the other ancients. (I think it's because there are still Native American tribes living in America and in other countries as well.) Category:Female Characters